We Are Destiny
by Lnzhomeskillet
Summary: "Your heart was cold and icy, Because I was your fire light." NoLongerAOneShot. Read and review. Let me know what you think and if I need to step it up or anything! Possible sequal. I miss writing it already :D
1. Chapter 1

I never liked to believe that somebody other than me could control what happened in my life. To me, it was my strength, my intelligence, and my will that got me where I was, wherever that was. I hated the fact that maybe, just maybe I wasnt completely in control of what happened to myself... Then I saw her face for the first time.. I knew from that point on that there had to be someone out there making my destiny, because that was the only way that I could end up with someone as perfect as her. She is everything I could possibly want in this world, somehow she managed to ninja her way right into my heart without me even realizing it. And that night as we were laying in bed together talking about anything and everything, she kissed me.

she whispered to me that we were destined to be together. And I believed her. Everything that people have told me about Destiny, I always thought was a load of crap, it was my destiny to fail and be beaten by Yugi, it was destiny for my parents to be killed leaving Mokuba and I with nothing. But when she whispered those words into my ear, I realized that it is all destiny, and that it all happens for a reason. I never did beat Yugi in a duel, but together all of his friends and I ended up saving the world. My parents were killed, but it gave me every bit of strength I needed to make sure Mokuba lived a good and happy life. All of these things have made me the person that I am today, the person who is perfect for Kisara, and that is all I care about.

"You may not believe it" She whispered into my ear "But I think its kind of romantic, you and me, together 3000 years ago. Im a peasant, and your the priest that comes to my rescue." I take her hand into mine.

"Your spirits so strong that everyone wants it for themselves." I say as I trace kisses down her neck, to her collar bone.

"But your the only one I want to share it with, because you can see what no one else can." She runs her fingers through my hair. God I love it when she does that.

"That your more than just a powerful spirit." I whisper before nibbling her ear.

She moans in delight, "That I am a soul, broken in two. Searching for the other part of me." She whispers even softer.

"It took 3000 years Seto, but were here, were together, and nothing can stop us." She says, looking at me seductivley as she straddles me.

"Your heart was cold and icy.." She kisses me softly on my bear chest "Because I was your fire light." She continues as she rides me slowly.

I lift my head up and connect her lips to mine, hard and passionate, I feel as though sparks are flying as shockwaves are being sent through our bodies. From the beginning of time we were meant to connect, I feel whole.

She unbuttons her top as I lay anxiously awaiting her artistic form to finally be revealed. What I did to deserve this, I have no idea. But I can only say that I am so happy I did it.

She takes off her top. I look her up and down, not judging, but appriciating, practically in awe at what lay in front of me. She IS perfect. I watch the blood rush to her cheeks as she lets her long white hair cover her face "Do you like me?" She asks in such an innocent voice that my heart almost stops mid beat. I sit up, with her still straddling my lap, I gently put my hand on the side of her face, and rub her burning cheek with my thumb. Looking her in the eyes I say "Kisara.. Your perfect, I love you."

Shock is in her eyes, But I dont doubt for a second that I said the right thing. Ive never been so sure of myself in my entire life.

"I love you too."

We kiss, our clothes are off. Skin on skin, pure energy flowing from every poure in our bodies. I enter her, she moans, I moan. And we are one. We are meant for eachother, to be together in past, present, future, life, death, and afterlife. We are Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews! And thank you for helping me make my decision! So it is done, the story shall be continued

I hope that these next chapters are as good as the first, But I dont know if they will be. Ill try my best though :) Continue reviewing and let me know how the story is and if I need to step it up

Its truley a miracle how someone like me could end up with someone like her. She not only impacted my life in a great way, but changed me for the better. It began on the coldest day of the year, now looking back on it, the best day of my life. I was on my way to KaibaCorp which was my usual routine, drop Mokuba off at school, Go to KaibaCorp and work. The snow was thick on the sidewalks. I almost didnt see her. Her white hair was like a camoflauge with the snow, but I spotted her. She was dressed in Capri pants, ending at her knees. and a thin long sleeved shirt torn in a couple of places. Normally I wouldnt have cared. If someone wants to go and get pneumonia and die then so be it. But something told me to stop and let her in.

I pulled over to the roadside, I was driving myself that day, I had given most of my employees including my limo driver the week off because of the weather. I walked up to her although my mind was yelling to leave her, I would be late for work, Its too cold out here. I thought up plenty of excuses, But against my selfish judgment I kept walking. I cut her off mid step. She looked at me with her beautiful crystal eyes, it was a look that I couldnt quite read completely. A hint of sadness, pain, general hurt. I spoke the first words to whom, at the time I had no clue would be the new warmth in my heart. "Do you not realize how cold out it is? Or has your lack of intelligence weakened your senses?" I dont know why I asked her that, I dont even know why I got out of the car in the first place. But it was the best moved Ive ever made.

She looks at me for a moment, as im waiting for an answer. Her eyes are so beautiful. Her lips were slightly blue, and quivering from the cold. At that moment, all I really wanted to do was take her into my arms and tell her that whatever sadness was behind those eyes.. I would make it better. But then I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot. "Are you going to give me an answer?" I asked her.

"Are you going to give me your coat?" She asked me weakly. I stand there confused at the question for a moment. I figure that she must not know who I am to be speaking to me in such a way. I give her my coat. Its too big for her, but to me it looks better on her then it does me. In silence I walk her to my car and sit her in the passengers seat. I convince myself that maybe working at home today would be a better idea. It was.

She fell asleep on the way to the house, waking her from her peaceful slumber seemed like a sin, so I pick her up and carry her inside. Her hair tickled my neck, it was pure ecstasy, but then I slap myself mentally. I dont know this woman, why does everything feel so right? Ive seen her before, but from where? I try to make the connection in my mind. No luck, I come to the conclusion that the cold is making my mind play tricks on me. I fumble for the key trying not to drop her. We make it inside safely and I lye her on the couch and start a fire in the fireplace. Something about her is amazing. I sit in the recliner next to the couch and watch her sleep in my coat. Then decide itd be fitting to get some work done to make up for playing hookie.

I change into something more comfortable, pajama pants and a white tee shirt. I dont feel the need to look professional and menacing. My mind playing tricks I assume. I was so naive.

She slowly opens her eyes "Dad?" I hear her say. She shoots up from the couch "Where am I?" She asks herself confused and slightly panicked. Then she looks at me on the recliner. I look up from my laptop for a moment but feel myself falling into a trance from her natural beauty. I continue working on my laptop. "Oh yeah, I remember now." She says as she calms herself, taking her seat back on the couch.

"Well thanks for picking me up, and for letting me sleep on your couch. In your jacket. Is there any way I can repay you?" She asks me with a small shy smile.

"You dont owe me anything, Just try buying some clothes that would actually keep you warm, Im suprised your not sick right now." I tell her. "Alright Ill try, well thank you, and heres your jacket back." She hands me my trench coat with a warm smile that even slightly heats up the ice around MY heart. She turns toward the door. I interject "I just basically told you not to go out there in such little clothing and your leaving?" I say sarcastically.

"Well.. This is the only pair of clothes I have, And I dont have any money, or a job. So what exactly do you expect me to do? Well I know what im going to do. Im going to fight the cold for awhile and go look for a job, I dont need to be taken care of, even though I dont think your ententions are to take care of me. Probably more like mock me. But thats okay I dont mind, whatever floats your boat yknow?" She says and shrugs her shoulders.

I ponder on her words for a moment. "Dont leave. Its too cold out there, and I dont think anyone would want to hire someone they thought was insane. Ill give you a change of clothes, something a bit warmer." I say. I get up from the recliner and go fetch a pair of pajamas and an old shirt of mine that I thought would fit her. I re- enter the living room and shes no longer there. This annoyed me. But as it turns out, I find her in the kitchen. Shes oiled a pan, and is throwing together a concauction consisting of mushrooms, lunch meat turkey, all spice, tortillas, and left over tacobell sauce. I look at her like shes insane. "Well the least I could do is cook for you. I mean, Im hungry, and Im going to assume that your hungry so.. food time?" She asks with a slightly desperate look.

I sigh in annoyance "Food time." I agree.

I watch as she sautees the mushrooms and fries the turkey. Then proceeds to pour it into two tortillas, opens the tacobell packets and mixes that in as well. To be honest, it looked absolutely disgusting. But she insisted I try it. So I did. It was amazing. And somehow as we eat, she gets me to speak.. like.. have an actual conversation, no insults, just normal.. Talking... Wierd.

I feel so comfortable around her, I tell her who I am, about my bussiness, about my brother, and about my past. Which I have never willingly told anybody. I speak of Gozaburo, tell her how he beat me, made me go almost completely insane. I tell her how great my parents were when they were alive. She listens contently, she doesnt judge me, she doesnt give me the shocked "Im so sorry" look. That everyone gives me when they hear of my past, she just listens.

And then she tells me about herself. About her abusive father, and how she can relate. She tells me that she finally got fed up and left her father with only the clothes on her back, which happened to be a pair of capris, and a thin long sleeved shirt. She had been on her own for only three days. I listen, I am actually interested for some reason. She seems so strong, so unbreakable, so much.. like me. No matter what life had thrown at her she over came it, and moved on. Except she is stronger because she had no one to fight for but herself. I at least had Mokuba to keep me motivated.

I hug her, I dont know why. But it seems right. "Ive never met someone who listens as well as you do." She says to me, and nuzzles into my shoulder. As I said before, Pure ectasy. "Weve been through alot of the same things, even though they werent very good things, its comforting to know that Im not the only one honestly." She continues.

"I know what you mean." I say back.

"Its a good things your brother was too young to really remember anything. Your a great person for doing everything you can to give him such an amazing life Seto." She says my first name, I never liked my name, I always thought it sounded stupid. Then it came from her mouth and lets just say, it changed my perspective on things.

"By the way, I forgot to mention" She laughs at herself "My name is Kisara."


	3. Chapter 3

I remember now, thinking back to when I went into the past with Yugi and his geeks. She was the only one that could see me. She warned me of evil coming. I remember watching my past self, holding her lifeless body. Locking her strong and beautiful spirit into a stone tablet, she was mine for eternity. I was the priest and she was the peasent, And I remember that I didnt care. I didnt care who judged us for it. I loved her because she was strong, and beautiful, and because she was just her. My past selfs father greedily wanted her for her rediculously strong spirit. I wanted her because she was my Kisara. We were two halfs of a whole finally together again.

All these thoughts were running through my head, Suddenly I believe all of this crazy magic stuff. I mentally slap myself continuously. Its all real, I was meant to lose to Yugi so that the world could be saved, And she was meant to be mine. I accept it, finally. And something inside me changes at that moment. I feel lighter, I dont want revenge. Theres no longer a grudge weighing me down. I realize how stupid I must seem. Holding her and staying so quiet. "Kisara.. Pretty name." I say to her as I move to look into those eyes. "You need a place to stay for awhile? I want to know you better. You seem pretty great." I.. smile? Yeah I actually smile. A real smile, with joy, and happiness, and pearly whites. Thats just how she makes me feel.

She smiles back "Yeah, thatd be awesome. Thank you, I cant wait to know more about you. So umm... Friends?" She asks as she puts her hand out for me to shake. "Friends." I declare as I grasp her hand in mine and shake. She giggles, its adorable. then we hug. and right about that time is when Mokuba first met her. Of course making a great impression "AWWWWWWW Setos got a GIRLFRIEND! And shes preeeeeeetttyyyy." Mokuba exclaims as he enters the kitchen.

I roll my eyes "Mokuba meet Kisara, my new friend, Shes going to be staying with us for a little bit. Is that okay?" I ask

"Hey, as long as I dont hear you guys doing it. Im good." He replies.

I look at him in disgust "Mokuba what do you even know about doing it? Your 15 years old."

"Well lets just say bro, since Ive been in highschool, the ladies are all over the Kaibaman." He says trying to sound smooth.

This makes Kisara laugh "The Kaibaman? Hahahahahaha. Mokuba your great. This whole staying with you guys thing is going to be the best adventure ever." She continues laughing.

I give Mokuba the "Well talk later" look and lead Kisara to a guest bedroom that would be hers. We walk up the stairs her hand in mine as im leading her through the mansion "So, why is it so big if its just you and Mokuba?" She asks me.

"Because this was Gozaburos before me. I dont like it too much either, its mostly a waste, I just kept it because the richer you look, the better you look. Ive made alot of bussiness deals thanks to my antique china collection thats apparently 'Exquisite' ". I say back.

"Oh I get it, it does seem like a good way to get bussiness, what about like maids and butlers and stuff?" She asks me.

"I dont have any, I dont see the point, cooking and keeping things clean isnt a hard thing to do." I explain to her.

"Wow, I really like that, So in all actuallity, you come off as some stuck up snob who cant wipe his own butt, and yet you do your own cleaning, cooking, you work constantly while simultaneiously taking care of your brother. Sounds like you need a break." She laughs.

"Yeah just a little." I laugh as well.

"Okay one more question then im done." She smiles. "Why are you so cold to people anyways? Your actually a really cool guy but you dont let people in to see the real you. Why is that?" She asks very curious upon my answer.

"Well, I guess its because, after all the shits that happened in my life, all I want to do is prove to everybody that Im not just some orphan kid and that I can do anything. And on top of that, I dont really have time for friends, Id just end up letting them down constantly because something came up at work or something, I dont want to do that." I reply.

She ponders on my answer for a moment and then a smile comes across her face "Yeah, but think about it like this, the people that do know you, like Yugi and the geek people you were telling me about. They want to be your friend, and they know how stressful KaibaCorp is. So theyd probably understand and wouldnt feel let down. And since theyre friends with Mokuba, when Mokuba hangs out with them, that gives you some free time. So really there are more pros then cons on having friends." She puts on a proud face, like shed just solved an unsolvable riddle.

"Well I guess thats true, but still, after everything ive done to them. Why would they even want to be my friends?" I ask her.

"The same reason why I want to be your friend I guess, because they get it. I think they understand why your the way you are, and I think that theyre just set on helping you to get over the huge grudge you hold against life. Help you to stop surviving and start living for once." She looks into my eyes "Yknow, we only met today, but I feel like Ive known you my whole life. Is that wierd?"

"Yeah it is, I think you should leave, your starting to creep me out freak." I say with a serious face, but I cant help but smile at her half offended half suprised face. I laugh, she laughs too. "Your an asshole." She tells me.

I grin "Yeah ive been told, but seriously I feel it too, I feel really comfortable around you, I think well be good friends." I say happily

"Like BEST FRIENDS!" She yells excitedly joking around.

"TOTALLY BEST FRIENDS DUHH!" I yell back, then we hug and cheer like two idiots. At that point i find myself wondering why in the hell im acting like this. But I really dont mind, she makes me so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I had shown Kisara to her new room where she proceeded to jump on the giant bed and then go take a shower, sadly, giving me time to think and recap on today. Not once today had I felt anything but happiness toward her, but as I finished the last of my paperwork making KaibaCorp a wopping week ahead of schedule, I came up with the assumption that this couldnt be right, that if anything I was just proving my arch rival to be correct that "Destiny" and "The heart of the cards" were all real. So I made the decision to talk to Kisara the next time I saw her, and tell her everything and see how she reacts.

She walked down the stairs dressed in one of my black shirts and a pair of pajamas, she looked so cute, balling up the ends of the sleeves in her palms. I couldnt help but smile at her. But then I realized that it was time to talk. "Kisara" I say in a serious but caring voice "Can I talk to you about something?" I ask

"Sure" She smiles and hops onto the couch beside me. I tell her everything, about our adventures and Yami being the spirit of the Pharoah Atem, about myself in the past and me apparently being the reincarnation, about the past repeating itself and saving the world from Zork and the Shadow Realm, I tell her about her and I, and about her soul being the blue eyes white dragon, my favorite card.

"Im sure you probably think Im crazy, I find it hard to believe, but meeting you has kind of messed with my head, Im starting believe in all this stuff, and I just wanted to tell you. I figure you had the right to know that your living with an insane person." I finish, waiting for her reaction.

"Well maybe it is real, I mean think about it, there is proof, egyptian artifacts, duel monsters, stone tablets, in the museum here in Domino City, Come on Seto, you went back in time and saw yourself, saw Yami, and me. Maybe your best bet is just admitting Yugi and his friends were right in trying to convince you all this stuff is the truth." She says, making a good point.

"Then that brings up the question of what exactly that says about us." She says thinking about it for a moment.

"I guess that means we should just get to know eachother and see what this destiny stuff has planned huh?" I say feeling wierd about accepting defeat once again by Yugi, but I really dont mind, you win some, you lose some. And thats life.

"So you want to go check out that museum? Im sure your a bit rusty since all this was like a year ago." Kisara asks me.

"Yeah, let me get dressed, Im sure I can find you an outfit, I still have a couple of my moms outfits. Mokuba insisted I dont throw them away." I tell her before going up to my room. I get dressed in some jeans and a brown hoodie. I end up finding her a nice pear of skinny jeans and a black jacket. "This is the warmest thing I could find up there, sorry." I say.

"Better then what I was wearing." She laughs. I go up to Mokubas room to ask him if he wants to go.

"Oh no, I wouldnt want to intrude on yalls date." He makes a kissy face, and with a girly voice he says "Oh seto, these really old rocks are soooooo romantic, you want to go make out by the mummified pharoahs now?" Kissy face.

"You little shit." I run towards him and get him into the headlock on his bed "Kisara help! Hes going to kill me!" Mokuba yells while laughing uncontrollably. He manages to squeeze an arm out and grab onto my hair and pull hard "Ahhh oww ouch you jerk, my hair!" I yell, laughing now too. Next thing I see is a pillow coming straight for my face, and just like that, I have been double teamed. Mokuba has my arms behind my back, while Kisara is beating my face in with a pillow, I can hardley do anything because I cant stop laughing.

And finally the beatings are over, me, my brother, and Kisara are lying on Mokubas bed trying to catch our breath and laughing.

"So do you wanna go with us Mokuba?" I ask, still trying to stop laughing.

"Nah I got homework to finish, big project, If I dont get my half done then my partner will kill me." He explains.

"Alright, well if you need help just let me know." I tell him

He nods and smiles, and we leave for the museum.

As we pull up to the museum, I park and we get out of my car. She latches onto my arm and nuzzles into it. "My nose is cold." She giggles. We walk into the museum, only to run into a group of people I had made it a priority to ignore for this past year. Yugi and the geeks. And of course, the second he sees us, a gigantic cheerful smile comes across his face. Kisara whispers into my ear "Remember, be yourself, like your real self, nice, and not mean, and stuff." She giggle again.

"Hey Kaiba! Its been so long. How are you? Oh and whos this?" Yugi acts as if hes completely oblivious as to who she is, so does everyone else. They know of course.

"I think you know exactly who this is Yugi, Im pretty sure you know not to play dumb with me also." I say, not mean, just.. not nice either. "Hi Im Kisara." She smiles at everyone and puts a hand out to shake. "And you must be Yugi, Seto told me about you, how could I miss the hair. I think he may have reffered to you as a porcupine" She points at Joey, Tea, and Tristan "And your underdog, friendship freak, and.. actually your just Tristan." She laughs, And everybody else laughs too, oblivious to the fact that theyve all just been insulted, except Tristan. I could never think of a name for him.

"Me and Seto were just here to check out the Egyptian exhibit, try and find some answers I guess. He told me about all the crazy voodoo stuff that happened awhile back with you guys. And when he told me that he met me before in ancient Egypt I had to check this place out, especially considering all the dreams Id been having about him. Blue eyes white Dragons, and some guy dressed in wierd clothes trying to kill me. Good stuff. I figure that all this might be real, and that would explain why ive dreamt about someone I dont even know until today when I met him." She says cheerfully

"You were having dreams about me? Your such a freak." I say smiling.

"Oh im a freak, Mister 'I went back in time and met you 3000 years ago , and real monsters, and evil shadow games' right, whos the freak again?" She asks saracastically.

"I am." I say in a defeated voice, joking, and smiling. She makes it so much easier to be myself around people.

I finally notice that everyone looks confused, standing in silence looking at me like im some kind of mutant. Then Yugis confusion turns into pure joy "I like her!" He declares and laughs.

"Anyways, you guys want to go look at the big rocks with us?" She asks

"Heck yeah" Joey says excitedley.

We get to the egyptian part of the museum, and who better to see there but "Ms. Its your destiny" herself. Ishizu Ishtar, and her brother Marik. "Hey Ishizu, Hey Marik, when did you guys fly in?" Yugi asks

"Well actually we just flew in yesterday, we found some things that you guys might be interested. Mostly you Kaiba." Marik says, then he notices Kisara latched onto my arm and elbows Ishizu to turn around "Oww you little..Ahh, so I see Destiny hasnt yet finished its quest. The pieces have already been set into place." Ishizu says with a smile.

I roll my eyes, I dislike her the most "Would all of you mind following me? Weve uncovered something that is actually very sweet." She smiles again and looks at me and Kisara. We follow her to her office where yet another giant rock is, half covered in paper from being sent from Egypt. She uncovers the rest. "Seto, Do you know what this says?" She asks me.

"I dont read Hyrogliphics, I think thats your area of expertise Ms. Ishtar." I reply plainly

"Right, well you can see on here, you are here Seto, sitting at your thrown. It says roughly, that you were a great Pharoah who brought egypt into an era of light and bountyfull happiness, you were by far one of the best rulers ive come across in my studies.

But if you look closer at the picture inscribed, youll see that behind you slightly outlinging you, is a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Its said that King Seto ruled with his eternal lover always by his side. Kisara, the spirit of the blue eyes white dragon, It is also said that this was the ultimate tale of true love. Love that no man had seen, but yet could always feel. On here it says that you two had so much love for eachother that one man could not hold it all, so as Pharoah, you spread it throughout Egypt into your people, your crops, into the afterlife. Pharoah Atem may have banished the shadows, but it was you and Kisara's love for eachother that brought life and hope back to what most thought was a hopeless world." Ishizu explained what the rock said "And it is said on here as well, that one day the two shall hold mortal hands again" tears came down Ishizus face "Shall breathe mortal breath, and touch eachothers mortal lips. It is only then that they truley will be whole, never again having to search for the soul broken in two, yearning for the others lost half." She pauses and cries more, then looks at me.

"You two may have just met, but as destiny has planned it, your love for eachother will bloom into something so beautiful that it can bring tears to even the strongest man.. You were a hero to your people, a loyal King, and a loyal lover. You still are Seto. To your brother, your company. The gods granted me the strength to see your past and your future. What has broken you in the past can only be mended by Kisaras careful hands, it is then that you will be whole again."

Ishizu looks at Kisara and smiles "You two are perfect for eachother, and to think, that of all places youd find true love, wed end up seeing it in Mr. Kaiba. I think the gods may have a good sense of humor." This made Kisara laugh.

I smile and give Ishizu the playful "Your such a bitch" look. She smiles back and nods, tears still in her eyes "I hope I can find what you two have one day."

Kisara looks up at me. Shes so short, it makes me smile everytime she tries to look me in the eyes. "Well I guess we found our answers, actually alot more answers then I expected. Thank you Ishizu." She smiles at her.

"Of course, how I could I not help this wonderful cause?" Ishizu says back.

"Gods sis, your such a hopeless romantic, its pretty sick." Marik says, which makes everyone laugh.

"I know, and I cant help it brother!" She says angrily. "But in any case, all this crying has made me hungry, so how about we go for a bite to eat. That is, if you feel like being social today Kaiba." All attention was on me now, I hate that.

"Well I guess I owe it to you Ishizu." I say back with a smirk.

"Yeah you do, come on lets go, I say cheap chinese food." Kisara says.

"Like how cheap?" Tristan asks.

"Like you dont know if its cat or chicken cheap." She smiles.

"I could go for a burger! like with cows and stuff." I interject. "Im not really in the mood for cat right now." I give a nerous laugh.

"You want cat on a steek?" She asks putting on a spanish accent.

"No way" I reply simply, eyes widened slightly as the thought.

Everyone laughs at my reaction. and then we all pack into my car. Not fitting very well. And go to a burger shop down the street from my house. We all sit around a big table and enjoy a burger with a rediculous amount of fries.

Joey speaks up first, between chews that is "And to think, people spend theyre entire lives looking for dah meaning of love, and yah end up finding it in who you thought was dah man with no feelins. I gotta admit, thats some suprise." Joey laughs, almost choking on the huge bite he took of his burger. Ill admit, hes not so bad. Amusing. Entertainment if anything, but still hes a pretty cool guy.

I shyly speak up "We only met earlier today, dont you think we may be moving a little too fast for this?" I ask.

Yugi answers me "Well, sometimes things move fast, and sometimes slow, either way. It all depends on yalls feelings for eachother.

How do you feel about Seto, Kisara?"

"Well, I feel like ive known him my entire life, and that I want to know him for the rest of it. But I know what he means when he says its a bit too fast. Fate, Destiny, or not. We were complete strangers this morning." She replies to Yugi, then looks at me. I dont know if it was all this talk about love and fate messing with my head, the story of me and Kisara, or just her in general, but I wanted so badly at that moment to kiss her, I held back, but it was so hard. My lips yearned to connect with hers. And I think she could see it in my eyes, and she just smiled.

"So how did yall meet anyways?" Tristan asks.

"Funny story, funny story." Kisara says giggling.

"I had just dropped Mokuba off at school, and I was on my way to work when I see this chick dressed in capris and a thin shirt walking down the street, in the middle of winter." I put my head in my hands and laugh. "So I got out and offered her a ride, she ends up falling asleep in the car without telling me where she wants to go, so I just take her to my house and let her sleep on my couch." I continue.

"Then she woke up and shes freaking out cause she doesnt know where the hell she is. Then she remembers, raids my fridge, and makes this disgusting looking concauction that we share. And we ended up talking until Mokuba got home from school." I finish.

"It was pretty amazing, and that "concauction" was delicious thank you very much, and you know it. You even said it was great.. But then Mokuba pops in and is like 'awww Seto got a girlfriend' and then we have a pillow fight, then we go to the museum. And thats about it." She nods and laughs.

"So why were you walking around in those clothes anyways? Its freezing." Tristan asks.

"Well.. I kind of ran away a couple days ago, got fed up with my dad being an asshole and decided it was time to get out of there." She began being serious now. I take her hand in mine under the table and intertwine our fingers. She squeezes my hand and holds on tight.

"So youve been on your own for days, with nothing but the clothes on your back? Whered you stay?" Yugi asks worridley.

"Usually slept in an alley or something, better than being in my dads house though." She says averting her eyes towards the table "Its okay though, because Seto saved me from all of that. He said I could stay with him for awhile. And im not going to take advantage of him too much, Im going to look for a job tomorrow, and pay him rent and try to save up for my own place so he doesnt have to take care of me." She looks at me again, and a small smile crept on her face, but her eyes were sad.

"You dont have to do all of that, I have plenty of money, to take care of myself, Mokuba, and you. Im not going to make you pay anything." I say.

"I just dont want to seem like a bum." She says with a sigh.

"Your not a bum, you were just trying to get out of a bad situation, and Kaiba is obviously more than happy to help you. But if your interested, my grandpas game shop has been getting alot of customers lately, we need an extra hand. Are you interested?" Yugi asks.

"Thatd be great Yugi, thank you." She says with a gorgeous smile.

We finish our food, and have a really good time. I ended up telling them some funny stories about Mokuba when we were kids, and about my mom and dad. Which was actually alot easier then I thought itd be. Then we go home, I still want to kiss her, and then was the perfect time to do it, but I didnt. I said goodnight, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I lye there in my bed, cant sleep. Too many amazing things happened today, and I cant help but think about her. I toss and turn. Thoughts are zooming through my head. My mind is telling me to take it slow and not mess it up, but my heart is telling me to kiss her, to hold her, tell her how beautiful she is. I just hope she feels it too. What if she doesnt feel the same way?

What if today just freaked her out? And when I wake up in the morning shes gone and I never see her again?

Im being Irrational, I clear my mind. I need sleep. And eventually sleep is what I finally get. I dream of her, her beautiful white hair flowing down her perfect hourglass body, her big crystal blue eyes staring into mine. Her smile, so big and always so happy.

Then I hear her call my name "Seto" But she sounds worried, scared. I feel a poke on my shoulder, "Seto, please wake up."

I realize that im no longer dreaming, I open my eyes and see her face. Shes crying and looks scared.

I take her into my arms "Kisara whats wrong?" I ask softly.

She cries into my chest. I motion our entwined bodies toward the bed. I lye down and she lyes beside me, I dont say anything, I just stroke her hair and hold her hand, she cries. We lye together for awhile as she begins to calm herself, she looks at me "Im sorry I woke you up" She says in a breaking voice.

"Its okay Kisara, I just want to make sure your okay." I whisper softly. "Do you want to talk about it? You dont have to if you dont want to." I put my hand on the small of her back and pull her closer. She closes her eyes and rests her head on my chest.

"You want to know why I finally left my dad? I was in my room a couple days and. And I was listening to music, Then my dad came in. He was yelling at me but I didnt know what I had done, The yelling just kept getting louder, it was hurting my ears, and then he punched me. And I fell On the floor. He said that I was going to get exactly what I deserved. So-" She paused for a moment, her voice was shaky "So he ripped my pants off and no matter how hard I tried I couldnt get away from him, and he raped me. He told me I was a whore and this was what I deserved. And tonight I dreamt about it, and it scared me. I dont want to think about it anymore. But it wont go away." She cried more. And I held her. It took all the strength in my body to stay on the bed with her.

I wanted to get up, and find the evil man that did this to her, and I wanted to kill him slowly and painfully. She didnt deserve this, shes so fragile, so beautiful, why would anybody do this to such someone like her?

I rested my head in her hair, and kissed the top of her head "Its going to be okay Kisara, Hes never going to do that to you again. I wont ever let it happen. Your safe now, I promise I wont hurt you." I whisper into her ear.

She calms herself again, trying to level out her breathing. For a moment I think she may have fallen asleep but then she looks up at me. "Seto" she says softly.

"Yeah." I say back.

"I believe in it. I think we were meant to be together, I know it sounds stupid because weve only known eachother for a day. But I think that this is where Im supposed to be, right here in your arms, forever." She tells me.

I am excited, she actually feels the same. Im so happy, thank the gods!

"I want to be with you too Kisara, I dont really care how fast were moving, it feels right." I say back.

She smiles looking up at me "Im glad." She says. Then slowly turns her body where we are face to face. She kissed me. Words cannot describe how amazing it was, finally kissing her. Finally getting what my lips were yearning for so badly. We kiss softly and passionantley, our tongues toying with the eachother fighting for more. She gets on top of me and straddles me. I hold her hips, she puts her arms around me. Then the kiss ends and we just stare into eachothers eyes. I feel light headed, in my head naming everything I love about her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her hips, her smile, her giddyness, her abnoxiousness, her concauctions that she calls food, the way her and Mokuba get along, the way she feels in my arms. Its like my body was made to fit every crevace of hers perfectly.

We fall asleep, the best sleep ive ever had in my life. With her in my arms, her hands on my chest, feeling her breath on me. I never wanted it to end. But then the alarm went off. 7am, time for work...

I dont see her when I open my eyes, shes not in the room, and for a moment I think that it may have all been a dream. I get up from the bed and take a quick shower, Get dressed. Put on my white trench coat and walk down stairs to see that not only did she have Mokuba out of bed and dressed NOT against his will, she had made breakfast. Scrambles eggs with some ham chunks mixed in, Cinnamon and sugar toast, and some fruit.

"Morning sleepy head, Coffee?" She asks handing me a mug.

I take it with a smile "Howd you manage to get Mokuba out of bed and dressed before 8:30? Youve got to be a miracle worker, or a god." I say jokingly with a smile.

"Actually it was pretty easy, I told him to get up, he said no, so snatched the pillow out from under his head and beat him with it til he decided to fight back." She laughed.

"Yeah she won that one.." Mokuba said with a look of defeat.

I take a seat next to Kisara and begin reading the newspaper. Not much going on, just a bunch of boring stuff "Turn to the comics" I hear in a whisper. "No" I whisper back. "Just do it." Another whisper. "Fine"

I turn to the comics and we begin reading them together, Mokuba comes up behind us as well and reads them, we have a couple of good laughs together as we sip on our coffee.

"Theres nothing like a laugh to start off your day." She smiles and moves my hair out of my face. "Have a good day at work okay? When do you usually get home?" She asks.

"Usually around five. See you then?" I ask

"Definitely." She smiles and kisses me softly on my lips, it wasnt a dream, Oh thank gods it wasnt a dream.

"Gross I knew it, yall cant get enough of eachother. Anyways Seto gets home at five, but I should be home around one, its early day today. So Ill see yah then, K babe?" Mokuba says smoothly with a wink.

The best way to explain what happened next is this way: We laughed our asses off.

"You are such a little flirt! Get to school and find yourself a girlfriend! Understand?" Kisara said through her laughter.

"Yeah yeah, Ill find one, see you at one Kisara!" Mokuba yelled as he walked to the car.

"Bye Kisara, see you later today." I kiss her softly not wanting it to end, but knowing it has too.

"Bye" She says back, looking me in the eyes.

I leave for work, She is on my mind all day.


	6. Chapter 6

At work, I am serious, I get what needs to be done done. KaibaCorp is far ahead of where it needs to be. Still number one, I try my best for Mokuba, and now Kisara as well. Four thirty comes around, I am finished. I can hear Roland bitching in my ear about how I work too much, and at this rate I could take a month long vacation and the company wouldnt be effected at all. Sounds good. Roland tells me to go home and rest, hes always been the father figure in my life, the one that I could trust at least.

I couldnt trust Gozaburo, or the big five. But Roland, Hes always there for me, hes never wronged me and is obsessed with my well being as a 17 year old CEO. Hes a great man.

I finally decide that Im going to leave. Ill be home by five like I said I would. I cant wait to see her.

Roland drives me this time in the limo.

As I round the corner I see at least 5 gigantic snowmen lining the driveway and see Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba working on the sixth one, arguing over who gets to put the carrot on. They wave as I pass by. Where is she though?

Finally as the limo is put into park, I get out, say goodbye to Roland and begin to walk up onto the porch. And then I find what Im looking for, well not exactly. I find a snowball to my face. But the person who threw it, shes who I was looking for.

And as I wipe the snow off of my face I hear her beautiful laugh, and then I see her angelic face as she points at me "Owned!" She laughs. I laugh too, and quickly scoop up a big handful of snow and ball it up. "Noo! No!" She starts to run, I chase after her and throw the snowball, she ducks at the last second. And the ball hit Yugi. "Hahaha! missed me loser!" She runs around the front yard. And now Yugis in on the action too, chasing me as I chase Kisara snowballs flying in every direction. It couldnt be more chaotic.. That is until one of the snowballs knocks the sixth snowmans head clean off, toppling it right onto Tristan. Then to be frank, all hell broke loose.

And it was the most fun id had since Mokuba and I were children. It was great to be able to share it with her, and my new.. friends? I guess so. Finally the chaos subsides and we all sit in the middle of the yard covered in snow, and laughing about what weve just done.

"So when did you guys show up?" I ask everyone.

"Well Kisara and Mokuba were bored, so they called and asked if we wanted to hang out, and we really had nothing better to do so yeah." Yugi smiled

"Yeah, weve been hanging out, waiting for you to get home." Kisara said to me before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohh getting a little close arent yah?" Joey asked.

"Hah Mokuba already filled them in on us." Kisara chuckles

"Yeah but we already figured, yall are like..perfect." Tristan says smiling.

And as our group was conversating in the yard, snow falling all around us, A car pulled up, one that id never seen before, and I found it a bit odd. Everyone turned there heads to the small red car driving up my driveway.

"Oh my god." Kisara gasped in a desperate whisper.

"Kisara whats wrong." I ask, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Seto, thats my fathers car. I have to hide, I cant go back there Seto." She begins crying.

"Yugi, take Kisara inside. Ill handle this." I say as I make my way to the now parked car. In my head, repeating lastnights conversation with Kisara, hearing and feeling her cries. My anger wells up as I quicken my pace to the car.

And as I get to my destination the window rolls down and I see the man who hurt my Kisara. "Hello Mr. Kaiba."

I try to control my anger "Sir I dont know if your aware, but you are on private property, And im going to have to ask you to leave before Im forced to call the athorities." I say almost in a hiss. He gets out of his car.

"I just came here to let you know that you can have that little whore I used to call a daughter. Shes nothing but a disgusting slut, and im glad shes finally out of my hair." He turns his glare to a window of my house that Kisara is looking out of.

"You little bitch, you never deserved to be born! All youve done since you were a child was ruin my life. You are nothing but a burden but dont worry, Ill end that right now!" He pulls out a gun. I try to disarm him before he can shoot at her. I jump in front of him and try to knock the gun out of his hand.

A loud noise rings through my ears. All I can think about is Kisara, Ive failed, I made a promise and I failed and your gone. I hear screams, her screams. She is alive. I didnt fail. I am on my knees now. All the anger and strength I had seconds ago is fading. My eyesight is blurry.

Kisaras father is on the ground. I knocked him out when I kicked the gun out of his hand. If Kisara is not dead, then where did the bullet go? My own words trail off in my mind. I see black, I feel my face hit the cold snow. I am cold except for this warmth I feel in my shoulder. I gather up the last of the strength I have to open my eyes one more time. The snow is red, He shot me.

I see her face. And everything is black now. I hear her voice screaming my name. I hear sirens.

Now I hear nothing, It is silent, it is dark. I see a small circle of light. It grows larger until it forms into the sollhouette of a person.

I see my mothers face. I see my fathers face.

"Not yet my son." My mother says. I feel tears streaming down my face.

"I miss you mom." I say

"I miss you too Seto, but your journey has only just begun. You have to be strong for Kisara, Mokuba, and all of your friends that care about you dearly. Your time will come son. But not yet. Now go back to her."

I feel a violent shock throughout my entire body. And once again I hear the soft beat of my heart. I take a deep breath of air. I try to open my eyes but I hardley have the strength. I sleep. I am alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly I come out of conciousness. I open my eyes and see bright lights. My vision comes in clearer and I see that I am in a hospital room. I jerk my head up in shock, before my memories come back to me. A singe of pain travels throughout my body.

I look around, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Tea all sleeping.. But where is she. Where is Kisara? I search virgerousley until I look down and see that she is seated in a chair beside my bed. Her head resting on the edge of the sheets. Her hand in mine.

I rub her slender hand with my thumb. I can hardley see her due to the mess of hair. I chuckle a little, it hurts. Suddenly her head jerks up. She looks at my thumb tracing up and down the side of her hand. "Seto" She says almost desperatley.

She looks up at me, I stare back at her. "Seto" Tears are rolling down her cheeks. She kisses my hand. "Your alive"

"Sorry I worried you, but your okay right?" I ask in a weak parched voice.

"Of course Im okay, you knocked my dad out, and took the bullet. Why in the hell did you do that? You couldve died!" she yells, waking everybody.

I look at her, appriciating her beautiful face that I thought Id never see again.

"You saved my life, I think after 3000 years its about time I paid you back."

And yeah, thats pretty much how it began. I was blessed with the most amazing woman ive ever met in my entire life. And now as I tell you this story, I look into her crystal eyes, I kiss her perfect lips.

And I trace circles on her round stomach as I feel my unborn child kick its feet.

I place a kiss on the side of her belly, as she rubs her fingers through my hair. I take a quick moment to once more kiss her lucious lips before taking her hand and leading her downstairs to join my friends to celebrate my and Kisaras first year as a married couple. The best year of my life. And it can only get better from here.

THE END!

I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it thats for sure. Let me know how you liked it. If youd change anything, stuff like that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
